Shantae and Goldilocks
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Shantae meets Goldilocks after somehow ending up in Fairytale Town


**Shantae and Goldilocks**

Goldilocks was now a gluttonous little girl. She loved spending time being greedy, fat and lazy. She was obese and becoming morbidly obese. She always had a love for food but now ever since she all the porridge in The Three Bears home. Goldilocks loved the feeling of a tight, full tummy and she didn't mind how big and soft hers was.

Around the house she barley helped with anything. All she ever did was eat, watch tv and play video games. She did go outside at times when she saw friends or even to get away from her nagging mother.

Some her clothes had become too tight or too small on her. But she didn't mind.

Today, Goldilocks was wearing a tight white t shirt with a yellow flower on and a blue skirt. She had her hair in two pigtails with pink bows. Also, her t shirt was so tight and small that it only covered up to the bottom of her belly which was exposed and hung a bit over her skirt.

Now today it was 11am and of course Goldilocks was hungry despite having breakfast at 8am which was a bacon and egg sandwich. So, Goldilocks went into the fridge and got a bottle of milk and went to the cookie jar which was full of chocolate chip cookies and ate all the cookies in the jar and drank the whole bottle of milk.

Just then her mother walked into the kitchen.

"GOLDILOCKS!" her mother yelled.

"Did you eat all the cookies from the jar and drink a whole bottle of milk!?" She questioned her daughter.

"Erm…" replied Goldilocks and went outside for a walk.

She walked along the path in the forest and then for some reason, she found an old gold lamp. Goldilocks then picked it up, breathed on it and gave it a rub. And out popped out Shantae.

"Woah how did I get here?" Shantae questioned.

"I don't know do I?" Goldilocks responded

"And who are you?" asked Goldilocks.

"I am Shantae the half genie" Shantae introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Goldilocks" greeted Goldilocks.

"So, you grant wishes and stuff?" Goldilocks asked sounding very interested.

"No, I'm the guardian of Scuttle Town" Shantae told Goldilocks

"Me and my friend Risky Boots was playing with this old lamp, next thing I know is I'm stuffed in it and somehow I ended up here…. wherever I am"

"Your just outside of Fairytale Town" Goldilocks then told Shantae.

Just then Shantae's stomach rumbled loudly. It also jiggled as it rumbled.

"Oh my…I'm hungry" Shantae giggled while blushing. She then put her hand on her belly.

Goldilocks giggled.

"Well I have had some milk and cookies" Goldilocks added on.

Shantae's stomach growled loudly. It also jiggled as it growled.

"Oh, way to tease my tummy" Shantae groaned.

Then Shantae had an idea.

"Listen…I am so hungry, and you are stuffed with milk and cookies. Can I eat you?" Shantae asked Goldilocks sounding very weak.

Goldilocks took a step back.

"No way!" was Goldilocks's response.

"You are not eating me!" She abruptly told Shantae.

But Shantae did not take no for an answer.

Shantae then used her Ponytail Whip on Goldilocks. Her hair wrapped around the super obese little girl's midsection and Shantae then tried to pull Goldilocks towards her. However, because Goldilocks was too fat and heavy, she did not budge and Shantae struggled to move Goldilocks.

Soon Shantae let go of Goldilocks and started panting like she was out of breath.

"Just come closer" Shantae panted.

"Actually, I have a better idea" Goldilocks suggested.

Goldilocks then walked up to Shantae

"How about I eat you?" Goldilocks recommended.

And before Shantae could respond. Goldilocks then picked up Shanta from her hips and shoved her head first in her mouth and swallowed her whole.

Shantae landed head first in a liquid mixture of milk and cookies inside Goldilocks's stomach. She then turned herself upright. Shantae was sitting coved in milk and chewed up cookies as well as sitting up to her chest in a liquid form of milk and cookies.

"Goldilocks let me out now!" Shantae yelled.

Goldilocks belched loudly.

"Well that's what you get for trying to eat me" Goldilocks taunted back.

"Let me out now you fat bitch!" Shantae argued back.

"Did you just call me fat?" Goldilocks replied.

"Well you are a fat greedy little girl…or should I say a pig!" Shantae then told Goldilocks.

Goldilocks then sat under a tree, pulled up her t shirt and exposed her huge belly, unbuttoned her skirt so her belly had more room and started rubbing her huge belly with both her hands.

Soon Shantae felt a burning on her feet, she pulled her left foot upwards and noticed it her skin had dissolved and only the bones were shown. Soon the burning started to go upwards on Shantae's body and she started to scream loudly. It was stomach acid digesting Shantae.

"Please stop" yelled Shantae as she slowly got digested inside Goldilocks as she screamed in agony.

Soon Shantae was fully digested and only her skeleton was left inside Goldilocks's stomach.

"Let that be a lesson for trying to eat me and call me fat" Goldilocks teased, patting her huge belly.

Goldilocks then stood up, pulled down her t shirt to as far as it could, buttoned up the top part of her skirt, farted loudly and walked back home.

 **The End**


End file.
